denmafandomcom-20200216-history
A Catnap
A Catnap (a catnap) is the Chapter 2's first episode of Denma. This is the first translated episode of Chinese versions (Simplified Chinese characters version), because Traditional Chinese characters version is hibernated on July 16, 2017. Update days of Simplified Chinese characters version was Thursday and Sunday, but in June 1, 2018, it has been changed to a weekly series on Friday. So on August 8, 2018, the English version caught up with this. Summary In Volume 6, it's revealed that this is deals with the birth of "Yahwah", the ruler of Silverquick, and many foreshadows are clarified and foreshadows are blown again. In particular, Rami and Guardian priest Abigail came to the show and showed a skill of god who attracted and finished the author's previous work which was unfortunately ended. In Volume 7, it's revealed that this section is a lot more clarification of the foreshadows and the foreshadows are blowing again. Deals with the birth (?) of ‘Yahwah’, the ruler of Silverquick. And Gosan family and White Police Guards revealed its appearance. In particular, Rami and Guardian priest Abigail came to the show and showed a skill of god who attracted and finished the author's previous work which was unfortunately ended. Author's previous work which was unfortunately ended is 『Iron Dog John Doe』 (1998) and 『Rami Record』 (2008). Therefore, the terminologies used there also appear, such as Intersecting Space, Palace. The rest are in the Church of Madonna article. The story is very complicated. First Top comment There're several small timelines in this episode. 1. Hades' first escape 2. Since Hades was arrested 3. Hades' second escape And there're several lines in here. 1) Church of Madonna ⑴ Rami's family ⑵ Hades ⑶ Bishops and Ran ⑷ Internal Affairs ⑸ Security Department, include Mole face ⑹ Agnes and Abigail, June, other Guardian priests. Some of these're merge, revise, and a new thing is born. ⑴ + ⑵ Hades and prisoners, include Haaken + ⑷ + ⑸ + Abigail, 2) Duke's family (Gosan family) 3) El and Dike's father 4) Devarim 5) Patrols include Lee Kyu. Eventually, based on A.E., these lines are left at the end. 1) Church of Madonna ⑴ Yahwah ⑵ Bishops who're Kanu, Manager Bishop and Ran ⑶ Internal Affairs ⑷ Security Department ⑸ Abigail, Abigail from the universe seven, Eugene, Mole face ⑹ Agnes and June, other Guardian priests 2) Duke's family (Gosan family) 3) El family ⑴ Hazz and White Police Guards (Federick) ⑵ Kaiser Heubing, Haaken, and Wolves' Den 4) Silverquick include Denma It has (Eastern) Church of Madonna (Internal Affairs, Security Department, Command Center), Gaia, Aorica, Urano as its background. Here're the fan arts. link Chs. Characters Quanx ability used Quotes Gallery Volume 6 Kanu.png|(2) Security Department.png|(2) Soy.png|(7) 20180329 125903.png|(7) 20180324 123105.png|(8) InternalAffairsandSecurityDepartment.gif|(11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON InternalAffairsVideo.png|(11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON SecurityDepartmentVideo.png|(11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20180406 224307.jpg|(13) 20180505 205136.jpg|(13) Palace.png|(16) 20180418 174323.png|(19) 20180428 170325.jpg|(29) Hades.png|(30) 20180510 203125.png|(32) Tear.jpg|(38) June.png|(40) GatsuBalakAbigailJune.gif|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune1.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune2.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune3.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune4.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20180611 194019.png|(50) 20180602 191654.png|(54) Mayhen 2.png|(54) 20120604 132714.png|(56) Mole Face.png|(58) 20180607 232531.png|(58) 20180610 204605.jpg|(59) 20180611 184917.png|(60) El.jpg|(60) Federick.jpg|(62) Kanu.jpg|(65) Rami.png|(66) Jay.png|(67) 20180628 221817.png|(72) Haaken.jpg|(73) Duke.png|(79) Quanx Detection.png|(80) Gas Mimicry.png|(86) Honma.png|(89) Lee Kyu.png|(90) 20180815 141127.png|(95) Volume 7 Hallucination.png|(115) Telepathy.png|(124) Ran.jpg|(136) Head Bishop.png|(145) Yoon 1.png|(147) Yujin 2.png|(147) 20181018 205330.png|(152) 20180905 210427.png|(158) Hourglass2.png|(162) Hourglass.png|(164) Dick spacecraft.png|(165) Dick spacecraft2.png|(165) Lot.jpg|(168) Eves' smiles.png|(170) 20180614 000913.png|A.E. (2) 20181116 154245.png|A.E. (2) 20181117 230603.png|A.E. (3) Aorica.png|A.E. (3) 20181121 212854.png|A.E. (5) 20181121 212943.png|A.E. (5) 20181130 180000.png|A.E. (6) Universe 13.png|A.E. (7) Yana.png|A.E. (7) Summon Otherworldly Creatures.png|A.E. (7) Head Bishop.jpg|A.E. (13) Spoiler 20180726 221948.png|(92) 20180919 230819.jpg|(131) Super-Transcriptome.jpg|(131) 20181024 170005.png|(156) 20181109 212900.png|(168) 20181201 004055.png|A.E. (12) Category:Episodes